


IDEFK (shout out to situational awareness?)

by WheresMyWings



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: "Have you seen my ass lately?""No?""Well, you should."





	IDEFK (shout out to situational awareness?)

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. That's the prompt. Saw it a few weeks ago on FB and thus THIS was born. lol 
> 
> This shit has been mocking me for DAYS--well a week or two! Especially since I read the amazing [Got Your Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046966).

He walks into the gym to finally get some peace and quiet. Steve had been breathing down his neck all morning before, during and after breakfast about one of the lab interns that apparently had some crush on him. As sweet as that sounded, dames were the last thing on his mind. 

Walking over to the treadmills, his situational awareness kicked in causing him to realize he was not alone. He scans the room and sees a human-sized form on one of the mats in the corner. He approaches slowly, checking his surroundings for any possible oncoming attack.

The brown curls look familiar but it's the mixture of vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate that gives her away. She always smells like it, especially when she's in the common room baking.

"Lewis?" He lightly nudged her calf with his shoe. 

She lets out a brief sound of pain at the contact.

"Shit! Sorry!" He didn't kick her that hard, did he? 

"No, it's not your fault. I was tryin' to do this new move I learned and of course, I fell and hurt my knee."

"And JARVIS didn't alert anyone?"

"Natasha temporarily disables JARVIS so there's no visual or audio proof of her torture. She has me doing lunges, burping, high kicks--" 

"Burpees." He chuckles a little. "She had you doing burpees." 

"Whatever. They got called on some mission and she just left so here I am." 

He looks at his watch in shock. "Holy shit. They were wheels up 5 hours ago." 

She stretches a little and groans, the sparring mats were not as comfortable as they looked. "Yeah, I figured. I was tired, my knee hurt--it's incredibly difficult and painful to move when your knee hurts, did you know that? And I just kinda let my body succumb to the tiredness. Actually, I think the pain knocked me out." She let out a small, pained chuckle. And on top of my knee, while I was trying to crawl for help I got a butt cramp. Yeah, that was when I fell asleep." She turns slightly to look at him. 

He leans down to help her roll over so he can pick her up. 

"Come on, let's get you to Medical."

Her only rebuttal was a happy sigh and to snuggle into his warm chest. 

 

************

It was weird seeing Darcy so quiet. Bucky didn't know her that well but the few times he had see her in the common room she was going a mile a minute. So if she wasn't speaking she must have been in true pain. But I guess the pain meds they gave her were good because she was smiling as she dreamt. 

Somehow sensing his thoughts her eyes slowly opened and slid to him.

"Hey Bucky, have you seen my ass lately?" 

"No?" 

"Well you should. With all this torture, it looks great." 

"Maybe another time." 

"Good, I will hold you to it." And that she dozed off back to sleep. Bucky knew he was in for something that was gonna be so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So I took a new dance class and hurt my knee for like a month. Oddly enough I took two weeks off, came back and finished my class so at least I can go up to the next level when I get the money. It was a fun class. So that's where the inspo came from--if you squint--and that little prompt I think I saw in the AO3 Facebook group. I'm in 2 of them so don't ask me which one it was in, but they post a lot of cute ones and I have a VERY, LONG, ongoing list of WinterShock prompts and I'm so glad to finally knock this one out. I had 80% of it done when I was writing in Notes on my phone and then I got on my computer and changed to 30%. *rolls eyes* So, I hope you enjoyed, I'll probably come back and make grammar changes and whatnot so be sure to re-read my fics and leave comments, especially if you haven't the first time. Pretty please! :) Happy Monday!


End file.
